Into the rose garden
by SailorGuardian314
Summary: This is a tale about two lovers and how tragedy befell over them when a jealous king finds out about their treason. Filled with rage, the insane king decides to do the unthinkable. Sil-Mil One Shot.


Into the rose garden

 _This is my first one-shot on the site and I hope it goes well with my first readers. I do not own these characters but just the story, reviews are always welcome! Enjoy._

Everything that had happened between them went like a flash.

Sad things, lovely things but mostly tragic things had happened between them.

The moment when her crystal eyes made contact with his midnight blue eyes, they knew that they were doomed. To fall hopelessly in love with each other was not anything they had planned.

She was already married to another, a soldier from the planet of Kinmoku who fancied himself as the Moon Princess' betrothed and the moon's next king.

But the moment when the Moon Queen met the Crown Prince of the earth, her heart was already his. They felt that attraction between them and before they could blink, feelings of pure love and desires rushed over them, like a strong tidal wave.

They were on earth only for a few weeks, discussing over a possible alliance between the earth and moon. The moon king would had long discussions with the Prince, making his time seem do long until the sacred night would come so it could become the perfect cover for him and the beautiful Serenity to satisfied their craving and to love each other in the shadows of the rose garden.

He would leave hungry kisses all over her moonlight body while she did the same, soft moans and sighs were heard all over the lush garden, and went into the starlit night.

"No one will know about this, okay my love?"

"Yes!"

Eventually, the agreement was settled and it was time to go back to the moon. Back to her dull life with her self-absorbed husband, but she knew that he wouldn't let her go that easily so within months when the king went to his home planet for a visit and his sweet wife couldn't come due to sudden illness, she insisted him to go so he did.

Not knowing that it was part of her crafted plan.

So Endymion could sought her after. At first, she felt terrible of what she was doing to her husband (being a kind and understanding soul that she was) but only her beloved Endymion could only make her truly happy.

While her husband was a bit cocky and self-absorbed man and thought of her as his sweet and beautiful wife as this trophy to show off to the universe. Where her lover was everything she only dreamed in her youth, he was noble, kind, cunning, dark and masculine.

They knew that their relationship needed to end, in fear that the king would find out about this but he didn't want his love to be harmed in any way.

So here they were, in the same rose garden. She was very, very beautiful in the moonlight, especially when she surrounded by his wild roses. She looked at him with those crystal eyes and she also knew that it was too late, if only he had met her before the solider was introduced to the former queen.

Her pale hand caressed his tanned face, letting him know that he could only be her secret lover in this life. Kissing her small hand, they continue to love each other under the moonlight.

"I love you Endymion, forever and ever" her sweet voice said to him.

"Me too, Serenity, I love you" he said huskily.

They never noticed that a pair of angry blue eyes hidden in the shadows as he clench his teeth, plotting his revenge for the lovers.

So the day came when the moon queen found out that she was pregnant with the bastard's child, he knew that she will try to pass the child as his own but she never knew what he was planning to do once the child was born.

Summer came and Serenity gave birth to a beautiful son who had his mother's coloring but when Seiya looked at the child, all he saw was the Terran Prince.

He allowed rage and hatred and eventually confronted the lovers about their treason against him and his kingdom, the shock in their eyes were shown clearly.

He went straight to the crib where the small prince was sleeping and pulled out a sharp dagger, earning shocked gasps and screams from the lovers.

"Please don't harm the child!"

"Punish me! The boy is just an innocent soul! Don't do it!"

"Too late, this bastard child has terran blood in his veins and I will not let such a disgrace inherit MY kingdom!"

It was a slow motion for Serenity as the man mercilessly murder the crying baby, her lover beating him senselessly for killing their child who was just an innocent soul, the pure product of their love.

Tears weld up as she felt her heart break, "My baby, my baby!"

It was a tragedy that befell on the kingdom and eventually Serenity fell into depression when Endymion was beheaded for his treason. Soon after, she died in her sleep. She has died with a broken heart, knowing that her infant son and lover were already dead and that death was better than being married to such an insane man.

Since then, the kingdom was cursed along with the king and in time, it crumbled like ashes.

The tale of a beautiful lady and her lover was passed down to many generations, reminding us that such a love like theirs made a solider go insane with rage and jealousy.

But even so, if Fate is kind enough to give our lovers a second chance at life so they could have that true happiness, together.

Fin.


End file.
